Like father Like son
by DeathlistProductions
Summary: Harry is still upset about Sirius' death as he enters his sixth year at Hogwarts, but things take a twist when Professor Dumbledore finds out that James potter my have been a mutant.Please do not Review this story is currently being reworked.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Father Like son**

**Summary: Harry is still upset about Sirius's death as he enters his sixth year at Hogwarts but thing take a twist when Professor Dumbledore finds out that James potter my have been a mutant !X-Men crossover.**

**Chapter One **

Harry sat on his bed his jet black hair was as messy as ever his eye were on the Letter in his hands.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter I am Dead. There are somethings I need you to know one, I need you to know I died a happy man because you were in my life I know it sound fluffy but hey,Two, There was something you need to know about your father Harry he was a Mutant Dumbledore would have found out just now aswell. Three, Harry you must have put one and one and found out you are a mutant like your father and your powers will start to show them selves do watch the claws if you have them Harry your father was alwas useing his to chase people away. Four, Harry if you want to get away from the Dursley's there is a place in the states called Xavier's school for the gifted. _

_Take care, Sirius_

Harry begain to get mad he could hear someone walking toward the house he looked out the window and saw a witch she saw him and pointed her wand at him the window flew open and with a loud crack she stood in front of Harry she pointed her wand at his chest said something Harry didn't hear and a yellow light hit Harry who fell and couldn't move.

" Good luck getting all your bones back this time Potter or should I say Howlett." she said as she vanished with another crack.

* * *

Logan shot stright up the dream seemed so real the boy just fell to the floor Potter the name rang in his head it was like he had heard it before he walked around to the bathroom Logan wet his face when he grabed his head Flashback of his past came to him. 

_He could smell fire the house was falling apart it was on fire he pushed the table off of him. he got up and ran up the stairs to the babys room . " Harry, Lily no Lily don't die on me don't go. Harry were are you buddy Harry." no answer came The next thing logan knew he was hit by a flash of yellow light from behind his head hit the floor near his wife's ._

Logan could remember it all which was not normal for him but it finally hit him He had had a wife and A son who could still be alive. He ran to Xavier's office.

* * *

Harry was found in his room by Dumbledore when the old wizard came to take Harry to his friends house. Harry was out cold in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts his body in pain as his bones grew back in at a much faster rate then the last time he regrew his bones due to a spell cast by Dumbledore. When the last bone was back in Dumbledore walkes up to Harry who was sitting up taking potions to dull the pain. 

" I see that you to have gotten a letter telling you of your Father being A mutant do you have a problemwith that?" He asked

" No I don't should I he was my father " Harry said.

" No Harry but I need you to know that Your father may be alive and I want you to join the group of people helping me look for him." Dumbledore said.

A hint of hope flashed his eyes .

* * *

Logan burst into the office and walked over to the elevator hidden in the wall he went down to the last floor before walking into the Hall falling to his knees as another Flash back happened this time his Name his life and every detail he forgot Came back to him. 

" Logan are you ok?" Charles Xavier asked rolling up to the man .

" I'm fine but I need you to do something for me two thing." Logan said.

" And what would those be ?" Xavier asked

" One call me James that's my name.Two Find a mutant by the name Harry Potter." James said

" You know who you are thats good but why the boy?" Xavier asked as the eye scan to Cerebro opened the door for him.

" He's my son." James said as the doors closed.

* * *

" Your telling me that my father could be alive ?" Harry asked 

" Yes but he has no memory of what happened or you." Dumbledore said

Harry was angry and it happened he felt someone enter his mind and then it was gone.

" What was that " Harry said in a low voice.

* * *

James walked into his bathroom agin this time he did something he hadn't done in years grabed a razor and shaved. He took a quick shower and then found the box he had never been able to open even with his claws . He pushed the numbers 452 and the box clicked open and James reached in inside was a wand and Glasses he picked up the Glasses and put them on his vision stayed the same. 

**' James I found him he's somewhere in london a place called Hogwarts.' **Xavier told James in his mind.

James ran down to the War room he could hear that all X-men where there.

" Ok X-men I have a job for you." Xavier said.

" Ok professor but what about Logan ?" Storm the white haired x-woman asked

" The mission has everything to do with James." Xavier said

" James?" Cyclops asked

" That's my name my real name." James said walking into the room.

" Logan did you shave?" Jean asked

" What this about James?" Cyclops asked.

" Ok some how some way I don't know why I can remember who I am. Fifteen years ago I had a wife and a son.My wife was killed and my son was taken by someone. Xavier found my son." James told them.

" So where off to find him." Xavier said

" X-men move out!" Cyclops called.

* * *

" Harry this portkey will take you to Ron's house do take care Harry." Dumbldore said. 

" Yes Professor." Harry said takeing the portkey and feeling the tug fell into the home of his best friend

" Oh Harry I'm glad your ok ." hermione and ginny screamed.

Harry was then attacked by an army of people making sure he was fine.

" I'm fine you guys just sleepy." Harry said.

Ron pulled Harry up the stairs to his room where he and Harry would be sleeping.

" Were talking when you get up." Ron said.

* * *

**" Jean the boy is at this location remember only James should get close to the boy." Xavier told Jean. **

" Storm head to this location the boy's there." Jean said handing storm the paper

* * *

Harry shot up in bed he could hear the sound of a jet getting ready to land. he ran downstairs just as someone knocked on the door. 

Mrs.Weasley opened the door.

" Hello we mean you no harm were friends but one of are memembers is looking for Harry James Potter." The man with strange glasses said

" I'm him what is you want bub ?" Harry asked then noticed he said bub.

" Your father is it posable he had his memory wiped so he would not remember you?" Jean asked.

" Yes it is he was also a mutant." Harry said.

The Weasley's watched as the two steped to the side and A man waked in who looked just like Harry.

" Harry?" James asked

" Dad!" Harry said he didn't know why but he knew it was his father.

Arthur walked up to the man " How can we be sure your James? " He asked.

Skint six razor sharp claws came out of his hands.

" It's him." Molly said hugging him as the claws were put away.

Harry them walked up to the man and hugged him.

" Well why don't we take the kid home?" Scott asked.

" Only if my friends can come." Harry said looking at James.

" They can all come." James said.

Soon The Weasly family Harry and Hermione were on there way to the states to Harry's new home.

" So you just recalled you whole life tonight ? " Hermione asked James.

" Yes, Were it not true you would not be here." James said smileing

" Were here welcome to Xavier's school." Scott said.

They got off the jet and walked up to a large room.

" Hello team, Harry I'm I right in saying you and your friends will stay the rest of your holidays here ?" Xavier asked.

" Yes sir." Harry said.

" Very well Harry I have spoken to my Brother and have agreed you will have to attend classes both at hogwarts and here being so you must have a check up with Jean." Xavier said.

" Yes sir ." Harry said in shock this time.

Harry fallowed jean to the hospital room she did the check up then a full body x-ray.

" Harry can you step outside I want to talk to James alone for a second." She said as James walked in.

Harry walked out and sat in a chair.

" Logan look at this his bones are not real there a type of metal that is much stronger than yours and one Magneto can't controll." Jean siad James just had to smile when he saw the shape of claws in his sons arm.

" He has a healing factor see the claws." James said.

" Yes and it just kicked in my scar is gone!" Harry called from out side.

James and Jean smiled he was Wolverine's son.

Latter they were up stairs in the main hall the sun was up. Hermione had used a spell to get rid of the jet-lag.

" Harry you will have a dorm your friend will stay in the guest rooms unless they become mutant which is quite possible." Xavier said.

James led Harry to a Room stoped him and said " Now This work sort of like Hogwarts no house but everyone is family take care of your friends from both schools harry."

James left and Harry walked into the room in side was a blond haired boy .

" Hey you must be new I'm Bobby." The boy said.

" Harry."

" So your Parents send you or did you run away?" Bobby asked

" None." Harry said.

" None thats new everyone here was sent or came you just show up . Why ? " Bobby smiled.

" James is my father." Harry said

" Who?" Bobby asked still smiling

" You know him by his middle name Logan." Harry said.

" Wait Logan the Wolverine is your father man do you have the claws to?" Bobby aske he saw a bit of ron in the boy and new friend.

Skint six claws came out of Harry's hands he was shocked that it worked he turned to the boy.

" Cool!" Bobby said as Harry put the claw away and the skin healed.

" Can you show me around this place?" Harry asked

" Yeah I can." Bobby said.

Harry and Bobby walked down to the main hall where Ron and Hermione were.

" Hey you know those two?" Bobby asked Harry.

" Yeah there my friends Ron and Hermione not mutants witch and wizard like me." Harry said

" Cool." Bobby said.

" Harry me and Rom are going back home to get clothing be back next friday." Hermione said.

" Ok guys this is Bobby Drake my roommate." Harry said pointing to Bobby.

" Hello. bye. See you next friday." Hremione said pulling Ron into the elevator.

" Come on I'll show you the last place on our list the mess hall." Bobby said

They walked into the dinning room and al eyes were on Harry.

" Don't mide them your the new kid they don't know who you are." Bobby said

" Yeah I'm used to it in the wizard world its the same." Harry said as they got there food an walked over to to a table with one girl.

" Hey Rouge This is the new kid Harry." Bobby said.

" Hey." She said and grabed Harry's hand with out her glove but nothing happend.

" You trying to drain me of something because it wont work my powers are the same as your's and my Fathers." Harry said smiling

" Yeah I was I do it for a couple of second just enough to scare new kids a bit." Rouge said still smiling.

" Yeah well lookes like you two would make a great couple. And Rouge had you hurt him Logan would have killed you." Bobby said.

" Why?" She asked

" He's my son." James said from behind her.

" You shaved?" She said.

Every eye that was on Harry looked away as soon as they herd the Wolverine was his father.

" Bobby show my son to the Danger Room show he can be tested your his team mate along with Rouge and Kitty. His captin skills are frist so listen to him on this one." James said and walked out.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know I jumped around but hey my story review. I own nothing.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I have trouble spelling something and I do have the computer check. My problem is I don't always see what I do wrong and i did rush through the last chapter. Ok to Sunshine silverjojo Wolverine's claws were always with him they used to be made of bone until the metal was put on them in the lab. Harry dose have his own powers not just his fathers he also has rouge's but with control over it, his claws are not real they are there because of the whole bone loss thing, and more powers that I will add. Also I'm not sure what X-men it is I think it will be Evolution with movie and cartoon costumes and ages. Thank you for the reviews this chapter is to you..

* * *

**Chapter Two :**

**Bobby gave Harry a smile before getting up and walking up to a brown haired girl.**

**" That's Kitty Pride aka Shadowcat." Rouge said getting up pulling Harry with her. **

**They walked over to Bobby and Kitty who were talking. **

**" Hey Harry this is Kitty." Bobby said.**

**" Hi im Harry." He said taking her hand.**

**" Your from England ?" Kitty asked as they walked toward the elevator.**

**" Um yeah I am why do you ask ?" Harry asked looking at the girl.**

**"You voice gave it away. Why are you here ?" Kitty asked.**

**Rouge rolled her eyes and said. " Forgive her she has a habit of asking things she knows the answer to." **

**Harry smiled as the Elevator stopped and they stepped out in the hall. Jean walked up to the group.**

**" Ok guys suit up Harry come with me." She said and walked into another room.**

**Harry walked into the room it was full of costumes that had the famous X on them. Jean walked up to a glass case inside was a black X-men uniform with a red X that would go across his chest. She opened the case and gave the uniform to Harry.**

**" Thanks it looks great." Harry said.**

**Jean smiled. "Your welcome it's not the one your were all the time just until we find out what your powers are." She said.**

**Harry smiled before walking out to the rest of the group Kitty had a black and Yellow suite Bobby 's was blue with a red X on the shoulders. Rouge had a black and green uniform all were skin tight but Rouge seemed to stand out to Harry who couldn't help but look. **

**" Hey Harry." Bobby said and saw that Harry's cheeks had turned red.**

**The girls didn't see this and Bobby acted like he hadn't so Harry just waited until the door opened. They walked into a large room the walls were made of metal and a large control room was above them.**

**" Ok this is how this will work Harry you are leader of this group. Lead this team around Hogwarts but watch out you will be attacked along the way to the exit just remember it is not real. Rules are not killing. If you are hit your out and the rest will have to go on with out you." James' voice came from the control room.**

**The group gave a nod and the room changed they were in Gryffindor tower.**

**" Keep close we need to get down to the main hall so lets go." Harry said as he walked up to the Fat Lady's picture. **

**He pushed her open and stepped out he helped the others out then walked the stairs rouge and Kitty ran toward the stairs before Harry could stop them. A troll smashed the stair and both girls fell over the rail. **

**" Shit they should have waited for me." Harry said as he pulled bobby back away from the troll.**

**The troll swung at them Harry felt his eyes start to burn.**

**" Bobby ice the floor !" Harry yelled.**

**Bobby put his hand out in front of him and froze the floor the troll fell backward and was knocked out.**

**" That was to easy so it will get up come on there is a secret passage back here." Harry said rubbing his eyes.**

**" Ok." Bobby said.**

**The two boys walked over to a book shelf Harry crawled under it Bobby went after him..**

**" Wow." Bobby said as he crawled under and next to Harry.**

**They walked down the passage and found the other shelf was not working Harry got angry and a red beam shot from his eyes hitting the wall next to Bobby. He then turned to the book shelf and focused on making a beam it work a red blast hit the door blasting it to bits. The second the two stepped out Harry was thrown against a wall and held by his neck Harry swung his hand and a table went flying and hit the man in the back knocking him out cold Harry then swung his hand and the man holding Bobby who dropped him. **

**" Nice Scott, Jean, Logan, Rouge how many other peoples powers do you have ?" Bobby asked.**

**Harry smiled grabbed and led them down another passage to the first floor down the stairs knocking out on or two men along the way.**

**When they got to the court yard Bobby tripped Harry fell on top on him They jumped up right away and ran like mad out to the court yard. **

**" Good job boys, Girls you did not wait for commands that was your down fall. Harry you can keep the uniform it will be fixed to fit your code name." Xavier said. as the danger room turned back to normal .**

**" When do I pick?" Harry asked.**

**" Now if you wish." Xavier**

**Harry jumped and was picked up by wind he thought about the ground and was on his feet he then picked his name.**

**" Cyclone that's my code-name !" Harry said.**

**" Very well Harry you can return to your room it is time for bed." Xavier said.**

**Harry gave a small nod and fallowed Bobby out of the room. **

**" Hey Harry Logan Wants to see you." Jean said.**

**Harry walked over to the control room when he was out of site she pulled Rouge into an empty room.**

**" You like him don't you?" Jean asked.**

**" No." Rouge said a little to fast.**

**" You lie!" Jean said.**

**" Ok all right I do Don't tell him or anyone Jean I think he likes me but it could just be shame." Rouge said looking down. **

**" I won't tell a soul. Why don't you play with him see if he is looking at you." Jean said with a smile.**

**Rouge replayed the last thing Jean said in her head. When she got to her room she opened the door and got ready for a shower.**

**" Hey Rouge if you see Jean tell her my dad said thanks." Harry called from the door.**

**Harry walked back to his room his Father had told him that he was a good leader and that with time he would make a good field leader. Harry walked into the room to find Bobby already asleep in his bed. Harry walked over to his bed it was only his second night there and he felt at home. He couldn't wait for Ron and Hermione to come back. With that Harry went to bed. The rest of week went by just like Monday, training , and schooling with the other students. He was now in a car with Scott his best friend and Bobby who was like his brother to him Harry had no classes with Bobby only Scott and Jean who was like a sister to him. They pulled up at the air port to pick up his family as Harry called Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. They got to the Airport and Harry got out they walked in and Harry was attacked by a mass of brown and red hair. **

**" Ginny Hermione you can let go of him." Ron said.**

**" Thanks for that." Harry said.**

**" Harry." Scott said.**

**" Oh um Hermione , Ginny, Ron, this is Scott summers my friend. Scott Ron, Ginny, Hermione. " Harry said. **

**They left the air port and got into the car. The drove back to the mansion where a party that everyone but Harry knew ****about.

* * *

**

A/n : So who should Hermione and Ron go out with ? I also know I went kind of fast but I wanted to show off some of his powers the reson he got the code-name cyclone is because of his many powers. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I need a Beta but can't find one if anyone will help I will be most thankfull. Also thank you to all who reviewed I will try to slow down a bit that might make the chapters short at times like now for example . **

**Chapter Three :**

**Harry, Scott, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked into the mansion. Harry yelled when there was a lound yell of Happy brithday. **

**" Bloody Hell!" Harry said as Jean walked up to him.**

**" Sorry my boy but we thought you should have a real party for your brithday and your frist present is from me. " Xavier said. **

**" What is it professor ?" Harry asked a bright smile on his face.**

**"Jean, Scott, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, James, Storm, and Jamie will join you at Hogwart this year ." Xavier said**

**" Wait what?" Harry said the news came so fast it felt unreal.**

**" They will be Join you at Hogwarts this year as it is a fact that Mutants are magical beings." Xavier said.**

**" This is going to be one hell of a school year bub." James said from behind Harry. **

**Harry smirked " Your telling me." **

**The party lasted untill midnight and Harry and Rogue had danced most of the time. They never notice that Jean was looking at them or so Jean thought.**

**" She's been watching us all night ." Rogue said.**

**" I think I know what she's waiting for." Harry said.**

**Rouge looked at him. " What is it?" **

**" This." Harry said taking her face into his hands and kissed her lips softly. The two stood there like that for what felt like hours when Harry finaly pulled back. Rogue was in a Daze and Jean was yelling somthing that got lost in the music. **

**" Wow ." She wispered at last.**

**Harry smiled kissed her agin.**

**James smiled and walked over to the two young mutants.**

**" So you two going out or what ? " He asked causing the two teens to jump. **

**" Logan ! " Rogue yelled as James took off down the hall.**

**Harry laughed at the two as he walked up to Hermione and Ron.**

**" Hey!" Ron yelled as Harry came up to them**

**" So I see you've made a new friend." Hermione and Ginny said as Rouge walked up next to Harry**

**" Rogue these are my friends Ron,Hermione,and Ginny." Harry pointing to each in turn.**

**' The Girl with the brown hair looks kind of weak.' Rouge thought**

**" Hey I am not weak !" Hermione cried.**

**" Hermione I never said that i thought that ." Rogue said .**

**" That isn't any better ." Hermione yelled.**

**"Not her point Hermione. " Ron said.**

**Hermione turned on Ron . " Then what is her point ? " **

**" You have a mutant Power ! " The group yelled. **

**Hermione forgot her anger at once. **

**" Wh-What ? " She asked.**

**" You read my mind you must have Jeans Powers." Rogue said.**

**Hermione started to get excited causing several things to float and her hand to spark with electricty. Soon everyone was watching as Hermione started going on about how lucky she was and other thing no one heard. **

**" Hermione calm down ." Harry said.**

**Hermione started to calm herself but when she raised her hand two electric bolts flew at Ginny and Ron . Ginny put her hand up and braced herself the bolt hit a wall of fire and fanished. Ron yelled as the bolt made its way toward him he ducked and covered his head but when the bolt hit him he felt nothing looking up he noticed that the blot was is his hand.**

**" Cool." He and Ginny said .**

**A/N: Hope you liked it sorry it took so long to post.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and gave me some Ideas this chapter is as always for you.**

**Chapter Four :**

**The Next day Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione made there way to the danger room .**

**" OK your mission is to find and save your fellow students." Jean said.**

**Hermione nodded she had on a red and black suite while Ginny had on a Blue and black. Ron had on Harry's old one and Harry had on one of Logan's old ones.**

**" Ok guy's we have to get to the potions lab that's near the cell hall." Harry said.**

**Hermione walked down the hall to there left fallowed by Bobby ,Jamie and Ginny. Harry went right with Rogue, Ron, and Kitty. **

**The group met out side the lab. **

**" No trouble." Hermione said**

**" None." Harry said**

**" That just tells us the bad guys are in the Cell hall." Ron said. **

**Just as he said it the door burst open and several Death eaters came running out. Hermione took down three with a static wave smashing them into a wall. Ron just tossed there spells right back at them . Ginny put up a shield around half the group and used it to knock them out. Harry and Rogue slipped past and helped kitty and Bobby free the others. the room went back to normal and Bobby looked around the room was still active. **

**' Warning overload system failure!" The computer wailed**

**The room came to life and a robot walked to the center of the room.**

**" This don't look to good" Kitty said.**

**The Robot came to life and turned into Storm. Winds ripped around and tossed the group of teens back. Hermione and Ron where unaffected by this. Storm lunged for Hermione who hit Robo-Storm in the Head with a Spin-kick that sent it flying to the floor. Ron built the Energy around his body and smashed the robot as it stood . Harry Jumped into the air and smashed it in the chest plate with his claws and tossed it to Rogue as it changed its form to look like Scott. Rouge grabbed hold of it and tossed it into the air. Ginny after smashing its chest with a punch fired a beam that hit Ron sending him into Jamie who multiplied before falling. Ginny smashed the robot into a giant ball of metal with a shield then ran over to Jamie. Kitty helped Ron to his feet as the blast doors opened and Logan , Scott and Jean ran in.**

**" Wow you took out a clone-bot." Jean said.**

**" They could take out a Doom-bot with the way that thing turned out." Logan said smiling at Harry.**

**The group walked out of the danger room and into the hall. The hazard lights were on in the halls.**

**" What happened ? " Harry asked.**

**" Magneto." Jean said.**

**" Who? " Hermione asked.**

**" Magneto is an old friend of the professor's he thinks that Humans should be dead people like us should rule the world." Scott said.**

**" Good to know." Harry said. **

**They made there way to the elevator and into the main hall where Jean sat.**

**" Oh crap !" Fake Jean said.**

**" Hello Cho ." Hermione said.**

**" Granger still trying to take Harry from me ? " Cho asked.**

**" She ain't but I am ." Rouge said lunging at Cho who jumped out of the way.**

**Harry moved fast grabbing Cho around the neck an tossing her across the room . **

**" Harry Why ? " Cho asked tears rolling down her face.**

**" I don't like you Cho never have !" Harry yelled helping Rouge up.**

**" You don't mean that !" Cho screamed.**

**" I think he dose !" Jean yelled lifting Cho into the air and slamming her into the wall sparks flew from her neck .**

**" Robot ? " Harry said. **

**" System restored ! " The danger room called .**

**" Shit were still in here these are all robots !" Kitty yelled kicking the Logan bot in the head.**

**"Smart Girl ." Robo-Jean said. **

**Harry struck her down with an Optic blast Causing Sparks to fly from her Chest. **

**" Remind me never to cross you !" Ron yelled.**

**Hermione kicked the Robo-Scott into a wall only to be grabbed by the Robo Logan and slammed into the floor. **

**" Ouch that hurt you dumb ass !" Hermione screamed as the robot pushed its foot into her neck. **

**Ginny slammed a forcefield into the robot which caused it to fly into the Robo Scott with a large explosion that sent Harry and Ron flying into the air. **

**Harry slammed into the ground next to the blast doors. **

**" Harry ! Ron ! " Rouge yelled. **

**Harry pulled a piece of sharp metal out of his rib an stood up.**

**" That tickled ." He said in a weak voice.**

**" Good to know . " Ron said getting up with help from Hermione.**

**" What the hell happened ? " Hermione asked rubbing a large scratch on her cheek.**

**" Sorry guys we had a system melt down . " Jeans voice called.**

**" Joy ! Can you get us the hell out of this room before were attacked again !" Harry yelled.**

**The blast doors opened and the group walked out and into the medical room.**

**" First time in the danger room ? " Beast asked when they walked in .**

**" First time and last !" Ron said.**

**" No. Ron we will have to go back ." Harry said as Rogue helped him sit.**

**A/N : Short but I couldn't think of any think else. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Sorry It took so I long I'm moving so getting on the computer is hard.

Chapter Ten- Fury of the Phoenix.

Hermione was sitting on the front lawn when Jean walked up to her.

" Hello Hermione ." Jean said.

" Hi Jean." Hermione said.

" Your a little didtant from the other students." Jean said.

" Because, Jean those powers I used in the danger room aren't mine I used a spell the day before. I freacked my real powers were driving me crazy." Hermione said crying.

" Why would you do that ? " Jean asked hugging the girl.

" Because I coun't take the nightmares and all those voices. I used to be able to controll it but for the past week when I wake up from a nightmare the room shakes and the voices are louder. I think something bad is going to happen." Hermione said.

" Phoenix." Jean wispered.

" Phoenix?" Hermione asked.

" The phoenix is a telepath with powers on a cosmic scle like you and me, but it's not good to tap into that power it can be - addictive." Jean said.

" Jean I won't let it controll me." Hermione said.

Inside Harry and Rogue were talking.

" So Harry what do you think of Hermione ?" Rogue asked.

" What ? " Harry asked confused.

" Oh come on it's obvious she likes you. I see the way she looks at you. I half expect her to run up behind us and kick your ass and then start singing. Hey hey you you

I don't like your Girlfirend." Rogue siad laughing

Harry thought about what Rogue just said. " I guess your right, but I always thought she would end up with Ron. I mean the looks were always there, I just always thought they were for Ron.And then there was the dance that dress she had on I couldn't help but stare." Harry said.

" So you like her ." Rogue said.

" I guess I do." Harry said.

" Well find her before something happens." Rogue said.

Harry wasn't even tow steps out the door when the alarm went off.

" All X-men report to the War room !" Xavier's voice called mentally to all x-men.

Harry and Rogue jumped into and elevator and got to the sub-basement where the others were waiting for them.

" what's wrong chuck ?" James asked.

" It seems that Bastion is back and has sent several Sentinal to attack the mansion.before that Harry you may change your code name Ron Ginny Hermione you may give me code names." Xavier said.

" I want the new code name Dark Phoenix." Harry said.

" I want the code name Night stalker because my ability to contorl shadows and fire kind of got rid of my other powers." Ron said.

" I want to be known as Spark." Ginny said creating a spark to make her point.

" Well That leaves you Hermione." Jean said.

" I want to be known as Phoenix Jean's old code name." Hermione said.

" Very well, You four Jean, Cyclops, Wolverine,and Storm will take the X-jet to Bastions base in Magneto's Thron room. The rest of you will take care of the sentinal her at the mansion." Xavier said.

" No were not ready for a boss fight like that just yet we hardly made it out of the danger room send in four others ." Harry said.

" Very well Storm stay with them. Iceman, Gambit, Shadowcat,Rogue take their place. God speed ." Xavier said as they pulled on their uniforms and took off.

Harry, Ginny, Ron , and Hermione stood beside Storm and Phylock in the front lawn as several large robots hovered in front of them.

a red light washed over Harry and Hermione.

" Mutant DNA identified. Objective Capture Mutant." The sentinal said.

The large robot smached it's foot on the ground causeing a wave of energy to blast Harry to fly into Hermione.

" Rest in peace you pice of shit !" Hermione said using her poweres to lift the sentinal into the air smashing it into another robot.

Storm took to the air and used lightning to strike down sentinals over the Mansion. Ron was fighting with a sentinal when another hit him with a energy blast sending his flying into the air before crashing through the mansion front doors. Ginny put her hand level with her chest and pulled them back to draw energy before pushing them out causeing a large bubble of lightnning to fly at the two Sentinals advansing of Ron. She threw up a sheild as another Sentinal attacked her from behind .

" Back off !" She yelled combineing her shield with an electric current and expanding to to distroy ten senitnals .the use of so much energy caused he r to faint.

" Ginny ! Ron !" Hermione yelled Smashing a sentinal's head into the chest of anothe creating a large explosin.

" They'll be fine keep fighting!" Harry called to her jumping into the air with a bost form his wind power and cutting the head of a sentinal off with his claws.

" Nightcrawler I need you to teleprot them back inside." Storm said into her ear pice.

Hermione was fighting with a sentinal spider when a sentinal female attacked her from behind grabbing her. Hermione used her power to lift them into the air and began to spin the createing a large pink tornado. The force of the wind became so great that the sentinal began to rip apart before flying off completly.

Storm created a large lightnning blot that wiped out the mansions power and distroyed all sentinals near the mansion.

" Is everyone ok ?" Storm asked.

" Were fine,but it looks there just shutoff." Hermione siad.

" Well that would be because electormagnetic energy diostroyed ther circits." Bastion said.

He ran forward and grabbed Storm the two began to fight .Storm used her powers to defend herself smaching bastion into trees and rocks.

Bastion used a beam of energy to send storm flying into the air before smaching into the mansion gate.Bastion picked her up and tossed her to the side.

" Is that the best you got Bastion ? " Hermione asked.

The tow began to fight this time Hermione was the one winning. She used her Phoenix powers to burn and cripple Bastion who fell to the floor.

" That was to easy ." Hermione said.

suddenly Hermione was hit by a blast from behind as Bastion laughed.

The air around Hermione began to heat up before burtsting into flames her body in the canter of a large bird of fire so bright even Bastion couldn't see.

" BASTION !" Hermione yelled, fire wing pulling back before she surged forwad cliping Bastion with her wing.

The force cut him clean in half. Hermione began to hover over the mansion .

" Hermione ! " Harry called.

" Face the Fury of the Phoenix ! " She said flying at Harry who grabbed on to her shoulders.

Hermione began to spinthe air around them lifthing trees cars and anything that wasn't nailed down.

" Hermione please ." Harry said holding on to her as she laughed.

" Why should I give you back Hermione ? " Phoenix asked.

" This is why ." Harry said grabbing hold of Hermione's face and kissing her.

The wind stopped and everything hit the floor and the two slowly hit the floor still kissing.

" Hermione ? " Harry asked pulling back.

"Harry did you just -kiss me ? " Hermione asked.

" Yeah I did." Harry said smiling.

" I Lost controll didn't I? " Hermione asked.

" Yes, you did, but I stopped you. Hermione I didn't just kiss you to stop the Phoenix I ment it, I really do." Harry said.

" You do, but I thought you liked Rogue ?" Hermione asked.

" I thought I did, but It was you all along." Harry said kissing her agin.

" Well I see you two can take care of your selves." James said helping them up.

The two blushed and smiled at each other.

" So what about Rogue?" Hermione asked.

" Well she is the one who told him about your crush." Rogue said.

" I don't want to be in the way of a perfect couple besides I like my boys cold." Rogue said.

A/N: Sorry about the wait If the chapter sucks it's because I just wanted something to show the level of Hermione's powers and the only way to stop her when she becomes the Phoenix also the group will gain a new power every once and a while Xavier will explain this later on in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter eleven- The New Hogwarts School.

It had been two weeks since the Phoenix took over Hermione. The mansion was repaired and every thing was back to normal. Harry and Hermione could be found in Xavier's office where they were being told the goal of there new mission.

"What is it you want us to do sir?" Hermione asked as Xavier rolled into the room.

"I have received a call from Spider-Man, It would seem that the Fantastic Four were kidnapped from there head quarters by followers of Voldemort." Xavier said.

"What!?" Hermione cried.

"Yes, The Fantastic four are a known world wide and only you have the power to fight the death eaters. I want the two of you to find the Fantastic four and bring them back to the mansion. James cannot join you because it would reveal him to Voldemort." Xavier said.

"Then it's just us, Ron is still injured and Ginny is still too weak." Harry said.

"That is why Spider-Man will join you we can't afford any losses you must hurry." Xavier said.

Harry and Hermione nodded and ran straight to the X-jet. There uniforms had undergone drastic changes. Hermione now had on a tight black and Red leather jacket and shirt that showed off her belly, tight black and red leather pants and boots with a gold belt with an X as a buckle. Harry had on a black and Red leather jacket and black Jeans and sneakers. (He refused to wear leather pants.) A belt similar to Hermione's and a black shirt.

"Spider-Man, come in." Hermione said into the radio.

"Spider-Man here." Came the voice of Spider-Man.

"We need you to stop moving so we can land the jet." Hermione said as Harry lowered the

Jet.

"Good point." Spider-man said jumping onto the next roof.

"You must be Phoenix and Dark-Phoenix." Spider-man said.

"And your Peter Parker" Hermione said.

"How did you know that?" Peter asked.

"It's in your file." Harry said tossing Peter the file.

"So who are you two?" Peter asked.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Harry said allowing the Jet to hover.

"Why did you join the X-men in New York why not join in London?" Peter asked.

"Harry's Father is a member here." Hermione said.

"Really who?" Peter asked.

"Wolverine." Harry said.

"No really who?" Peter asked.

Peter jumped as six metallic claws flew out of Harry's hand.

"Oh you weren't kidding." Peter said.

"X-men I've located Susan Storm she's being held in an underground location in London." Xavier said showing the three of them a dark tunnel with a steel cart rolling at the speed of a rollercoaster.

"Gringrots!" Hermione cried.

"What?" Peter asked.

"It's a bank for wizards." Hermione explained.

"What ever." Peter said as the jet took off toward London.

Half an hour later the jet landed in the middle of the strangely abandoned Diogon alley.

"How are we going to get into the bank?" Peter asked as Hermione and Harry walked up to a large white marble building.

"These people fight to kill. So tell us Spider-Man, will you be able to kill another human?" Hermione asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Peter asked.

"Not really." Harry said.

"Then let's do this." Peter said.

Harry nodded and turned to face the door.

Boom!

The large silver doors where knocked off there hinges by an optic blast from Harry.

"Potter!" Hissed the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy move we don't want to hurt you." Hermione said.

"Why are you here Granger?" Malfoy asked his wand pointed at Hermione's chest.

"Where here to save Susan." Peter called.

"Then we have similar goals." Malfoy said.

"Why should we trust you?" Hermione asked.

"It's ok Hermione, we can trust him." Harry said.

"What!?" Hermione cried.

"He's going to lead us to her." Harry explained.

"Don't get used to it but what Voldemort has planed for the four of them is lower than I'm willing to go." Malfoy said.

"What's his plan?" Hermione asked.

"He plans to create clones of the Fantastic Four and other very powerfull Super Humans or mutants to create an unstoppable army. If he succeeds He will be unstoppable." Malfoy said.

"So why betray him?" Peter asked.

"Because he plans to kill anyone who opposes him, which means Muggles, Muggle bourns, and blood traitors." Malfoy said.

"Ouch!" Peter joked earning a smack across the back of his head from Hermione.

"What!?" Peter asked rubbing his head.

"I'm a muggle born!" She cried.

"Relax the both you." Harry said.

"Where is Susan?" Peter asked.

"She's in my aunts vault fallow me." Malfoy said.

The group walked into the dark stone Vault hall. They walked down the dark, twisting paths but stopped when a woman's screams reached there ears.

"NOOOOO!" Cried the woman's voice.

Harry closed his eyes and allowed his mind to move ahead of him, he could see a group of Death Eaters standing guard outside a vault. Inside was Voldemort standing above the bloody figure of the Invisible Woman.

Harry gasped as he pulled back his mind.

"Voldemort's hurting her." Harry said.

"This is as far as I go." Malfoy said.

"Fair enough." Harry said.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Fight what else is there to do?" Harry asked.

"Harry's gotta point" Peter said.

"Then why are we still here?" Hermione asked.

Peter was the first one around the bend.

"So is this were the costume party is?" Peter asked.

"Cruccio!" The men cried.

Peter was hit by both spells. "AHHHHHHHH!"

There was a flash of red light and the Wizards wands were reduced to ashes.

"Remind me to never get hit by that again." Peter said shaking his head.

"Sure thing." Harry said.

Hermione raised her hand and tossed the death eaters on the track just as a cart raced by.

"Ouch!" Harry and Peter cried as the cart raced by decapitating them.

Blood splattered the opposite wall.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked.

"We told you fight to kill no choice they were about to stab you." Hermione said pointing out the knifes.

"Thanks then." Peter said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and faced the door it groaned and bent as she twisted her hand.

There was a loud clank as the hinges snapped.

"Who dares disrupt me!?" Voldemort cried.

"I dare!" Harry called.

"Fool you will die for your ignorance." Voldemort said.

"Think again retard!" Hermione said slamming the steel doors into Voldemort as Spider-Man freed Sue.

"Thank you Peter." Sue said as she was help to her feet.

"Let's move!" Harry called.

The Group made the way back to the surface only to be surrounded by an army of Death Eaters.

"Were having of a situation here." Peter called back to Harry.

"I can see that!" Harry snapped.

"Oh move over!" Hermione cried.

She raised her right arm causing a stream of fire to burn several death eaters.

Spells zoomed over head and optic blast and web lines shattered and covered the walls.

"There's too many!" Hermione cried as a cutting spell hit her shoulder.

"Son-of –a" Hermione cried her eyes grew darker and the rooms temperature shot up.

Fire burst out of cracks in the floor as she walked toward the lead Death Eater.

"Fall back!" He cried as Hermione raised her had disintegrating several death eaters in her path.

"Hermione!" Harry called.

"I'm fine." Hermione said grabbing the Leader by the neck.

"You're in my way." She said in a deadly calm voice.

She tossed him back into a wall with sickening crunch.

"That Girl scars me." Spider-Man said.

"I go out with that girl." Harry said.

"I know who wears the pants in that relationship." Peter said.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as more death eaters appeared behind them.

Harry swung around his claws cutting through the neck of two death eaters splattering blood on his uniform.

"Stupefy!" Cried another death eater.

Harry sent the spell back with twice the force causing the mans wand to explode violently.

The explosion blasted the mans upper arm apart.

Harry jumped and slashed the top of a death eaters head.

Peter Knew he had no choice if he webbed them up they would eventually break free.

He jumped on top of a death eater and grabbed his head.

"Sorry about this." Peter said back flipping.

The Death Eater flew into a wall with a crunch as his neck snapped.

"Let's go!" Hermione cried as she cleared a path.

Harry and Peter grabbed Sue and ran out to the jet Harry buckled Sue in as Hermione started the Jet. When they where above the buildings Hermione took off sending Harry to the floor along with Peter.

"Hermione slow down!" Peter called.

"Sorry!" Hermione called slowing the jet down.

Harry stood and walked over to Sue.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I've felt better." Sue said smiling.

"I bet." Harry said placing his hand over Sue's head.

Peter watched amazed as Sue's wounds healed and the blood vanished along with the holes in her Uniform.

"Thank you." Sue said.

"Your welcome. Do you know where they are keeping the rest of the team?" Harry asked.

"Johnny's being held at some place called Malfoy Manor. Reed and Ben are somewhere called Hogwarts." Sue said.

"Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"They were lead there by some old man named Dumbledore who said we may be needed to protect the students of the school.

"Then only you and Johnny where kidnapped?" Harry asked.

"I guess." Sue said.

"I've set a course for Malfoy manor." Hermione said.

"I have a score to settle with that bitch Bellatrix." Harry said.

They reached the manor and the four entered carefully.

Boom!

The doors where blasted inward by sue who looked furious.

"Yea that's carefully." Peter said sarcastically.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix cried.

"By fucking daring!" Harry shouted back.

"Potter!" Bellatrix yelled pulling out her wand.

"Not this time bitch!" Harry yelled waving his arm sending Bellatrix into a wall.

"Find Johnny fast!" Hermione called.

"Allow me." Hermione said stepping in front of Bellatrix.

"Not a very wise choice freak." Mr. Malfoy said.

"I've got this bitch." Harry said.

Harry jumped and made quick work of Malfoy with a clean slash through his neck. Bellatrix screamed as Malfoy's head hit the floor.

"Murderer!" She yelled.

"What dose that make you?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix sent a stunning Spell at Hermione starting the fight.

Hermione sent a fireball flying past Bellatrix who ducked. Hermione laughed as the killing curse hit the wall behind her.

"Was that sapposed to hurt?" She asked.

Bellatrix screamed and charged Hermione only to be sent flying back into a wall.

"Stay back bitch!" Hermione snapped.

"Enough!" Sue called holding up the bloody mass of her brother.

"Hold him." She told Peter.

Sue looked at Bellatrix with pure hate.

"You hurt my brother." Sue said.

Bellatrix started to swell up before long she exploded blood splattering the walls and the Shields Hermione and Harry had put up.

"Didn't know I could do that." Sue said.

Harry healed Johnny put the teen wouldn't wake up. Peter removed his mask to show he too was only about fifteen.

"He might be in a coma." Hermione said.

"Let's get him to Hogwarts fast." Harry said.

One hour later….

Johnny Storm was sitting up in his hospital bed with Sue and the other Fantastic four members around him when Peter, Harry and Hermione walked into the room.

"So your Harry Potter or Dark Phoenix" Johnny said.

"Well don't forget us." Peter said.

"Nice to see you to Peter and you sexy." Johnny said.

"Sexy mine." Harry joked, kissing Hermione.

Johnny laughed and looked around the room.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witch Craft, Wizardry and as of this school year Mutant Studies." Dumbledore said.

"Mutant Studies? I highly doubt the ministry is for this idea, did they agree?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and no the ministry was against this and there for Hogwarts is no longer under ministry control. It is why I asked that the Fantastic four build a new head quarters here so that they may help teach Mutant and wizard students as well as protect the school. The X-men of course will be joining us as well." Dumbledore explained.

"So you're updating Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes This old building has been modified to allow electronics to work and many new wings have been added including the Richard and Xavier towers, A danger room, swimming pool, ten Jet hangers, and new alarm systems." Xavier said.

"So the school has more security now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and tomorrow Students of every Race will arrive along with the newest teachers. To help young mutants learn to control there abilities." Dumbledore said.

"Harry we would like for you and Peter to watch out for the younger mutant students." Xavier said.

Harry and Peter agreed.

"Wait what about M.J.?" Peter asked.

"She has already been sent a letter of acceptance." Dumbledore said.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Night Of The sentinels Part one

Harry stood on the balcony of his new room.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked from behind.

"Professor Dumbledore, what can I help you with?" Harry asked.

"I want to offer you a teaching position, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You see Harry, some of the teachers have agreed that your work with Dumbledore's Army last years shows exactly how well you can teach. So I want you to teach Danger Room sessions every weekend three classes a day." Dumbledore said.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Please, Harry Xavier has showed his approval of this idea." Dumbledore said.

"I'll do it." Harry said.

"Here are your class lists, any items you may need Students to collect please write down and give them to me the password to my office is Hershey Bar." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said.

"I believe it is I who should be thanking you, my boy." Dumbledore said.

Harry smiled and turned back to the balcony his hair blew in the breeze as he watched the sun set in the distance.

"Penny for your thoughts." Storm said as she stood beside him her white Hair blowing in the breeze.

"I'm fine Orroro." Harry said.

"Something is wrong." Storm said.

"I just can't help but shake the feeling that something is wrong, I mean earlier when I saved Susan I ran into something that looked like Malfoy but wasn't." Harry said.

"Mystique." Storm said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Mystique is a member of Magneto's brother hood of evil mutants and is a shape-shifter." Storm explained.

"Then why did she help me?" Harry asked.

"There could be hundreds of reasons." Storm said.

"Well I have things to do, I'll see you around Orroro." Harry said.

Storm smiled as Harry walked back into the room.

Harry looked over the list and noticed that the classes where all Mutant or all Wizard on Saturdays but on Sundays they were mixed. Harry figured this could be used to his advantage.

He pulled out his sketchbook and began to sketch out his plans for his new uniform. He had been so intent on his work that he hadn't heard when Logan walked into his room.

"You working on something kid?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, actually it's my new Uniform. Xavier said it was okay for me to design the final design." Harry said.

"Can I see it?" Logan asked.

"Nope." Harry said flatly shutting his sketchbook to insure his father wouldn't peek.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait." Logan said.

"Wolverine wait." Harry laughed.

Logan smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Xavier want to see us down Stairs." Logan said.

"Why didn't he call?" Harry asked.

"He's using Cerebro right now." Logan explained.

"Harry nodded and walked with his father down to the new War Room. Two teenage X-men where seated between Rogue and Kitty. Bobby stood with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in a corner. Jean and the Other Adults stood in front of a computer monitor.

"Harry, Come here." Scott said.

Harry made his way to the group and watched what they had been watching on the monitor.

The words _"Sentinel attacks cause mayhem and devastation across the world. Attack is believed to be lead by Bastion." _Flashed across the screen.

"But that's not possible." Harry whispered.

"We know, Hermione destroyed Bastion we turned his mother board over to Government officials." Scott agreed.

"Then who's leading the attack?" Jean asked.

"It could still be Bastion." Harry said.

"How and Why?" Logan asked.

"Think about it, What if, just what if someone in the government repaired Bastion and set him free?" Harry suggested.

"Harry's right, It might be just that." Storm said.

"But then the question is who did it and why?" Scott said.

"We'll have to answer that later, for now we have to send teams to take out those Sentinels." Logan said.

"Right." Scott said.

"So we each pair up and Take to the streets." Jean said.

"No, only two of us have to pair up. We can team up with The Fantastic Four and Spider-Man." Harry said.

"Kids got a point." Logan said.

"Then that's what well do." Scott said.

There was a hiss as the doors slid open and the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man walked in fallowed by Xavier.

"What do we know about our situation?" Xavier asked.

"We believe that someone set Bastion free." Scott said.

"But who would set him free?" Hermione asked.

"We'll have to get that from the horse's mouth." Logan said.

"So what are we going to do?" Susan asked.

"We're going to split up into teams Five total. Susan and Harry will lead a team with Hermione and Gambit to Down Town London. Reed and Ben will lead a team to Central Japan with Rogue and Bobby. Storm and Wolverine will lead a team back to New York and take Ron and Jubilee. Johnny and Spider-man will head for Russia with Colossus and Ginny. And Jean and I will take Bobby with us to handle the sentinel factory in New York." Scott said.

"Let's move out!" Reed called.

The teams left and separated toward there destinations.

Harry's team, Down Town London-

The panicked people in the area didn't notice as four figures fell from the sky. They were to busy trying to avoid the massive Robots running Scans on everyone and anyone they found to be a mutant was killed.

Harry landed in the grass harder then he had anticipated but his healing Factor kicked in numbing the pain. He stood straight his jean Jacket blew in a breeze that carried the sent of burning wood and gas. Sue and the others landed beside him.

"We can cover more ground if we split into two groups, Hermione come with me." Sue said.

"Alright, we'll meet up at the park." Harry said.

Harry and Gambit-

"So wha' we lookin' fo' exactly?" Gambit asked.

Harry looked over at the teen beside him. He had Crimson red eyes that glowed when he used his power, brown hair and wore a trench coat over his uniform. (A style that Rogue had taken up.)

"Well let's see, it looks kind of like that." Harry said pointing at a large Robot that towered over them. A blue light landed on Harry as the Sentinel scanned him.

"Target Identified." The computerized voice called.

"Tha can't be good." Gambit said.

"Move!" Harry yelled taking to the air as The Sentinel's fist smashed into the ground where he had once stood.

Gambit jumped to the right away from the flying concrete.

Harry surged forward, an optic blast erupting from his eyes as he flew toward the Sentinel.

He turned right, landed beside Gambit, and watched as the Sentinel fell backward.

"Target Identified!" Several Robotic voices called at once.

Out of the sky dropped six Sentinels , to there left a burning build's front door was blow outward by a spider-Sentinel.

"Damn." Harry said.

"Gambit like a good challenge." The Cajun said.

"Then let's play." Harry said.

Gambit smiled as he pulled out an ace of spades. The card glowed a fire pink before Gambit tossed it at the nearest Sentinel. There was a loud explosion as the Card impacted with the steel chest of the giant.

"System failure, core generator damaged." The Sentinel informed aloud.

Harry jumped into the air and used his Telekinesis to boost himself up onto the spider-Sentinel's back.

Before he had a chance to attack a second sentinel smashed its hand into Harry's back tossing him across the street through a building. He landed heavily on the floor of the upper floor. Blood ran down his head for a second before the wound healed.

The Sentinel's head peered into the room only to be struck by Lightning from Harry's hands. The robot's core overpower exploding from the surge. Shrapnel flew past Harry's head as he ran using the Sentinels falling body to launch himself into the air.

Below Gambit had pulled out his Staff and was going toe-to-toe with the Spider-Sentinel. Gambit smashed the stun laser on the robots back but left himself open to attack and was hit hard in the side. He flew into a wall and landed hard on the ground. He groaned as he sat up, the sentinel hovered over him. A claw raised in the air a sharp spike in its center. The claw lunged for Gambit's head but stopped just two inches short.

The Sentinel slumped over and Gambit spotted Harry standing with it's engine in hand.

"Cuttin' it a bit close don' you think?" Gambit asked.

"Nope." Harry said as he back flipped to avoid being smashed by a large purple and blue fist.

"Gambit gettin' tired of this game." Gambit said as he slammed his staff into the fist.

A section of the metal fell away and Gambit tossed a card into the wiring.

By now, only two sentinels where left and when the card exploded and caused the sentinel to go haywire and explode it left one.

Harry hopped over the in coming fist landing on it's arm and ran up to its shoulder. He aimed and fired a blast of energy through its head. He felt the solid shoulder of the sentinel slip from under his feet and landed in a roll beside Gambit.

"Wonder what this is all about." Gambit said.

"Me too, but we have to…"

Harry never finished his sentence because both he and gambit where injected by a strong chemical that Harry Healing factor fought off leaving him dizzy until he received a second dose. He was given a new dose every five minutes.

A man with long blond hair laughed as he dragged the two of them off to a jet that was hidden on a roof.

"Two down two to go." The voice of Luscious Malfoy said.

"Take them to Doom, The Dark Lord need not know where he is yet, Lord Doom wishes to speak with them." Luscious said.

"Yes, sir." The two men said as they tossed Harry and Gambit into the jet.

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Night of the Sentinels part 2**

Harry groaned as he awoke, his hands were strapped to a chair he quickly recovered with help from his powers.

"Good you're awake." Victor Von Doom said from his place above Harry in a throne.

"What do you want? Where's Remy?" Harry asked.

"You mean Gambit, He's right here." Doom said pressing a button causing a light to turn on.

Harry turned in his seat to see Gambit floating in a tank his uniform gone replaced by a black skintight outfit similar to that of the Fantastic Four's uniform.

"You see Mr. Potter, I have a situation. Your little union of Heroes is going to cause my plans trouble. So what I want you to do is destroy you teammates. In exchange for not only your friend's life but the life of your darling Girlfriend." Doom said

Even as Doom said it Harry watched as Hermione Appeared in a tank her hair floating above her head she too wore the skin tight Outfit.

"You're sick Doom." Harry said.

"Tell me something I haven't heard before." Doom said.

"I'll do whatever you say but you let them go free." Harry said.

"Only after you have completed your assignment, now go destroy them." Doom said.

"Storm, this is Susan! I've lost contact with Harry and Remy, and Hermione was taken by a sentinel I need back up!" Sue called as her shield was pounded by a Sentinel.

"All teams are heading to your location." Storm's voice called.

Sue turned invisible and slipped past the sentinels but didn't stop moving she hid in the ruins of a bridge. The city was in Ruins she had made it to the park but Harry and Remy had never shown up. Hermione was taken away just after she had reached the area. Soon she heard the familiar thud of heavy footsteps but they where to light to be a sentinels.

"Ben!" Sue whispered franticly as a large group of people appeared before her.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, Harry and I split into two teams, and agreed to meet here. They never showed and Hermione was taken." Sue explained.

"That's nothing one minute sentinels are attacking us the next there gone." Ron said.

"It seems to organized to be just a normal sentinel attack. This was planned, a trap." Storm said.

"But a Trap for who?" Jean asked.

Someone suddenly dropped down from the trees above.

"Harry! What happened to your uniform?" Jean asked.

Harry was wearing a black leather uniform with a forest green trench coat. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry about this, but their lives are in my hands." Harry said.

"What do you mean, who's lives?" Scott said.

"Harry don't!" Jean cried as she picked up on his thoughts.

Harry opened his eyes and blasted Scott across the park into the lake.

Turning on the spot he sent every one else flying back with a massive strike of lighting most of them except Logan and Storm where knocked out cold.

Harry took to the sky as sentinels landed to finish the job, but Storm flew after him.

"Harry stop I don't want to hurt you." Storm said.

"I have to do this Orroro, He'll kill them. I don't want to hurt you Storm." Harry called tears in his eyes, but storm couldn't see his face.

"Why Harry?" Storm asked as she stopped.

"Because, Doom's day has arrived." Harry said as he vanished from sight.

Storm knew she couldn't stop him her heart broken she stopped the fleeing Sentinels.

"I did what you said, it was you incompetent robots that failed! Now keep your end of the deal!" Harry snapped at Doom an hour later.

"Very well, you won't be able to return to your team now." Doom said.

Gambit and Hermione where freed from their tanks, Harry ran mental and physical scans and found nothing wrong with them.

"I'll get you for this doom." Harry said as he vanished in black smoke.

"Why would Harry betray us?" Peter asked.

"He kept saying if I don't do this he'll kill them." Storm said.

"But who is he and who is them?" Sue asked as she rubbed her head.

"The them must be Remy and Hermione, there missing." Scott said.

"But why not just tell us so we can save them?" Rogue asked.

"His hand was being forced." Jean said, " I picked up on that much, but not who was behind this."

"Wait, Storm you said Harry said something odd before he left, was that recorded?" Reed asked.

"Yes, but how will that help." Storm asked.

"Just play it back." Reed said.

Logan entered some commands into the computer and the last words Harry said played.

"Because, Doom's day has arrived."

"Smart kid you have there Wolverine." Johnny said picking up the hint.

"What do you mean bub?" Logan asked.

"He didn't say Dooms day, He said Doom's day." Reed said.

"Sounds the same to me." Ron said.

"No, he was referring to Victor Von Doom. Doom must be behind the sentinel attacks, he must have gone after Harry." Reed said.

"So Doom and Voldemort are working together." Dumbledore said.

"I don't think that's it, I think Doom did this on his own." Reed said.

"And we can handle him later, right now we have bigger Problems." Xavier said.

"What is it Professor?" Jean asked.

"Harry is under attack, but he has two injured X-men with him." Xavier said.

Harry Pulled Gambit under The Bridge beside Hermione and ran out into the open as two more sentinels appeared.

"Back off!" Harry cried blasting the head off of one.

He was hit by a stun ray from behind and slammed into a tree, he spit some blood onto the ground, as he stood straight.

Suddenly a slim figure landed in front of him.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Before him stood Hermione or at least something that looked life her.

"Target Identified, Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"You're a sentinel." Harry said just before a bolt of lighting separated the two.

"Harry let's go!" Scott called as he blasted The Female Sentinel.

Harry watched as Hermione and Remy where taken aboard the X-Jet.

"Get out of here!" Harry cried.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I'll catch up, go!" Harry called.

Scott was about to argue but Storm and Logan pulled him aboard the Jet.

"He's got to do this." Logan said.

Harry turned back to the Sentinel's and smiled.

"Come and get it." Harry said.

He built up energy around him and when he couldn't hold any more energy, he unleashed it in a cataclysmic blast of electrical energy.

The X-jet rocked violently and the shockwave reached them.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she sat up.

"Harry?" Gambit asked as he stood up.

Storm looked at them tearfully.

"No, it can't be." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry." Logan said.

"For what?" Harry's voice called over the radio.

"Harry?" Jean asked.

"I'm not stupid enough to kill myself." Harry said.

"That was a massive amount of energy, how did you survive?" Scott asked.

"Who said I did?" Harry asked.

"Then who was that?" Storm asked.

"Duplicate, you can thank Ron for that. His power allowed me to create an exact duplicate of myself." Harry said.

"So you duplicate yourself and not us?" Hermione and Gambit cried.

"I could only manage one." Harry said.

"So where are you?" Scott asked.

"The Shrieking Shack." Harry said.

"You're at Hogwarts!" Ron cried

"See you when you get home." Harry said.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Castle Doom **

Harry was greeted by hugs and kisses from Hermione and the other girls.

"You scared the hell out of kid." Logan said.

"What choice did I have, I had to convince Doom I was dead." Harry said.

"Good point but now what are we going to do about the Sentinels?" Ron asked.

"They're being made at Castle Doom, so we know that Bastion isn't behind this." Scott said.

"A frontal assault would be deadly. Doom is sure to have guard sentinels at every end of his castle." Reed said.

"Not every end, He had guard armies posted in the north, south, and East ends." Harry said.

"So the West end in open." Sue said.

"Not exactly." Harry said.

"Low security?" Johnny asked.

"It's the Sentinel factory." Harry said.

"Why would we go there?" Ben asked.

"We don't, Ron and Kitty do." Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because, both yours and Kitty's powers damage any Electrical equipment you phase through." Harry said.

"Phasing through Sentinels would damage all vital systems." Reed said.

"Right, we can also cause damage to dooms power source." Storm said pointing at the generator system powered by lighting.

"No, Doom absorbs all the extra energy." Sue said.

"But even he can be over whelmed by his powers, he'll discharge. The result of which would destroy his control systems, sentinels in the area, and the power plant for the town." Scott said.

"I thought about that, I've contacted officials and told them that they should turn off all electric power plants near castle doom due to risk of major Electrical discharges form and incoming thunder storm." Harry said.

"So we have to strike now." Scott said.

"We have to do something, or let the sentinels find us." Harry said.

"Let's go." Logan said.

"I'm in." Hermione said.

"Gambit in too." Remy said.

"I'm in." Kitty said.

"Me too." Ron said.

Soon everyone was in on the plan and where on their way to Castle Doom.

Harry, Storm, and Logan couched near the east entrance, Doom's Sentinel army sat motionless ahead of them. Ron and Kitty would make the first move, they would fallow and attack force there way into the castle and find the generators and destroy them.

"Sentinel Malfunction." A robotic voice cried in the distance.

"System Failure." another voice cried.

"I think it's time for a little cover." Harry said.

His eyes turned a pale blue and the air around them and the east side of the castle began to fog until it was so thick you couldn't see your hand stretched out in front of you.

"Alright Dad, it's your turn." Harry said.

"Let's give 'em hell." Logan said before he took he ran out into the mass of robots, Harry fallowed Storm stayed back to keep the fog steady and spread it around the castle.

Harry and Logan ran between the sentinels who had turned on fog lights that really didn't do much to help the fog was too thick even for the bright lights. Harry suddenly turned right, as Logan turned left. The sound of shredding Metal could be heard and blasts and groans of metal in the distance mixed with the occasional call of System malfunction. When Storm let the fog clear only thing left standing where Harry and Logan who brushed some ash off his jacket.

"I say that went well." Harry said.

"Team one, West side Clear." Kitty said.

"Team Two, North side clear." Sue said.

"Team Three, South side clear." Scott said.

"Team Four, East side clear." Storm said.

"All teams move in." Jean said from the X-jet.

They had split into four teams of three. Harry, Logan, and Storm made up team four. Kitty, Ron, and Hermione made up team one. Scott, Gambit, and Ginny made up team three. And the Team two was made up of Sue, Johnny, and Peter. A fourth Team was set up above the great hall in a jet built by Reed, Xavier, Hank (beast), and Dumbledore. It was untraceable even in the magical world so doom had no idea it was there.

"That was the easy part now come the challenge, getting past Doom bots." Storm said as they Flew or ran toward the doors.

"Halt, you are under arrest." A Doom bot called as they approached the door.

Harry who was flying over it to the robot at the time froze it to the ground and Logan smashed through it. Storm used the wind to burst open the doors.

"Logan can you smell out the Power sources?" Storm asked.

"Nope, it all smells like electric currents in here." Logan said.

"Turn left." Harry said mentally finding their targets.

They fallowed his directions until they entered a large hall full of power generators.

"Good Job, kid, now you two give them some juice." Logan said.

Harry and Storm spread their arms wide they spun into the air and went spinning down the row of generators blasting each set with over six-thousand watts of electricity each. The generators pressure increased and they where trying to shut down when Storm made her trip back fallowed by a Harry. The exploded one after another each blasting bits of shrapnel at Logan and Storm who created a wind shield that simple tossed the metal aside.

As Harry landed, someone landed behind him.

"Impressive." She said standing straight.

"Deathstrike." Logan said, as she extended not six but ten claws five on each hand, one per finger and thumb.

"Go!" Logan said.

Storm and Harry didn't say a thing, they knew their history and their battles.

As they rounded a corner, they ran into Scott and his team.

"Where being chased by New and improved Doom Bots." Scott said.

Suddenly a clone of Harry ran into the Room fallowed by one of Gambit.

"Pick a card, any card." The clone Gambit said.

"You guys go me an' Harry take care of these two, losers." Gambit said as he pulled an ace of spades from his deck.

Harry took a fighting stance each facing them selves.

"You ready to die?" The clone Harry asked.

"You must enjoy playing with Fire." Harry said as his fists ignited into flames.

"You don' scare Gambit." Remy said to his clone.

The two X-men shared a look then fired long range attacks at the others clone.

Harry charged toward the stunned Gambit clone only to be flipped over its head and slammed hard into the ground. Kicking out with his foot and lashing out mentally. He sent the clone flying in the opposite direction into a wall, barley missing the real Gambit. As he stood, he watched as Gambit's staff slammed into his clones face forcing it to kart-wheel to keep its balance. Harry realized that a projectile had been launched at him and he flipped aside to avoid it. When the missile had cleared her fired double streams of fire burning the trench coat of the clone. The distraction was enough to give Harry time to phase into it and out the other side.

He turned to see the Clone arch its back and cry out in pain, its cybernetic Heart damaged. Suddenly Harry was tossed backward from an explosion. Harry cried in pain as an acid burned into his skin. The pain eased away and his burned flesh healed.

"Gambit move." Harry called as one o his Cards embedded it's self into the clones chest.

Harry ran forward and pulled Gambit to safety as it exploded and the acid splattered on the bottom of Harry's boots.

"Damn. These where brand new." Harry wined.

"You'll get a new pair now come on." Logan said his uniform cut up and torn.

"You look like hell." Harry said.

"And you look like you bathed in acid." Logan said, "Smell like it to."

"Gambit, think we got trouble." Remy said as heavy foot steps where heard from behind.

"Move." Logan said.

They ran and hid behind pillars just as death eaters ran into the room.

"The dark Lord wants him dead." The leader said.

"Find Doom." They called running toward the generator room.

"Let's go." Harry said.

They took to off and after a good ten minutes met up with the others outside the great hall.

"Thank god." Sue said when she saw them.

"We don't have time, death eaters are here." Harry warned.

"Damn." Ron said.

"I've welded them into the great hall. But it won't hold long enough. New plan seal all doors." Harry said.

"Got it." Scott and Johnny said.

"Let's finish this." Logan said.

Harry pushed the doors open and they found Doom waiting with four clones those of the Fantastic four.

"Welcome back, Harry you've done well." Doom said.

"Go to hell." Harry said.

"After you." Doom said.

The four clones sprung into action and attacked, only to be basted back by Storm and Sue.

"Careful they explode when damaged, their filled with acid." Harry warned.

"Got it." Rogue said.

Logan wasn't really listening he took after Johnny's clone and sliced clean through it's neck acid spluttering on him.

"Loagn!" Scott called Blasting the Body back and avoinding the deadly acid.

"Doom seemed to enjoy their struggle, but he let his guard down and Harry was able to come up behind him.

He tapped his wand against his head an wiped his memoery of the sentinel ttecnalogy clear.

"Done, Let's go." Harry called stunning Doom.

"That was to easy." Sue said.

"No that was rushing, because of that." Harry said pointing at the bending and melting doors.

"We have to Go, Ron can you manage us all?" Scott asked.

"I can try." Ron said.

"Do it now." Logan cried as on of the doors blasted open and Sue created a force field to hold it up.

The shadows around the group begain to rise until they swallowed them and vanished.

The group appeared in the X-jet gasping for breath. Ron had done it, but he had allowed the shadows to straggle them.

"Sorry." He said.

"You have to work on that." Harry said.

"Deal." Ron said.

TO Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- The War Begins **

A/N- As we begin to reach the end of this story, know this, though this story was one of my favorites to work on, all good things must come to an end, and start over with a second adventure.

Look for The Like Father Like Son Sequel, X-men Legends, Coming Soon.

The Next day Harry awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Logan What are you doing?" Harry asked his father.

"Looking for my wand." He said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and I'll need it." Logan said.

"You're a dork, it's in you hand." Harry said.

Logan looked at his hand, "Oh yeah."

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry asked.

"Because, this is the first time I'm actually expected to teach as James not Logan." Logan said.

"Well Professor Howlett, Calm down. I'm a teacher too, but I'm not flipping out." Harry said sitting up.

Suddenly both men got an idea, "Combined classes."

"I'll tell Dumbledore to make my roster full time, that way we can combine classes all day." Harry said, "with privet Danger room meeting on weekends."

After Harry and Logan told Dumbledore their plan he reluctantly agreed, and took their class supplies lists.

The next couple days went by without incident, Harry had somehow managed to keep it a secret that he would be part of the staff instead of the student body. September first came quickly and as night dawned, Harry waited for The school to arrive, The New students where sorted into one of the five houses, all mutant students where sorted into their houses and sent to sit at the Xavier or Richard tables split into two houses per table.

"And now I'd like you to welcome our new Staff. Teaching a mandatory muggle self-defense class will be Professor Scott Summers. Teaching Mutant studies will be Professor Jean Grey. Teaching Tactic and team work strategies for advanced students will be Professor Orroro Munroe. Teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, A man I truly admire, and the only other person to have survived the killing curse cast by Voldemort himself. James Howlett Potter." Dumbledore said.

Whispers broke out across the great hall.

When Dumbledore had gotten attention back on him he continued.

"I would also like to welcome our new Danger Room Professor whose identity if being withheld for the moment you will all meet him first thing tomorrow to determine your ranks on a special scale created by our American Headmaster Professor Charles Xavier." Dumbledore said.

"Also note that any use of Dark Magic or fight will result in detention with our Danger room instructor." Dumbledore said.

After Diner Harry made his way to his office located beside the Danger Room, it also had a door leading into the Danger Room. As he lay down to sleep, He wondered what class would be like.

Harry sat in the control room as his first class walked in standing among the students below him where Hermione, Ron, Rogue, Bobby, Malfoy, Cho, Jubilation Lee (Jubilee), Remy, Johnny, and many others Neville had been excused from this class with double DADA classes.

"Welcome to the Danger Room." Harry Said as He walked into the danger room.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Malfoy asked.

"Professor Potter." Harry corrected.

"What, you're teaching this class?" Cho asked.

"Yes, all of you know who I am, some of you know me personally, Others have worked along side me. All of you have seen the damage caused by Hatred of mutants. But the problem is those Sentinels that trace mutant DNA can also trace Magical DNA. I'm here to teach you to work together, Mutant and Wizard. Because of this, all of you will be placed in a rank a mutant can be placed in six different level ranks at normal rating, others like Hermione can be placed on ranks of seven and up. Welcome to your First Test, the goal of today's class is simple, You will use any spell or your power to survive for one minute against the halo-graphic Death eaters. You're in no danger, but do expect some pain." Harry said before stepping to the side as the danger room became the Great Hall.

Harry observed the class until the simulation ended. Hermione and the other X-men had lasted a lot longer then the others.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, but the next time you best be prepared for anything." Harry warned.

"This is insane, why would we have to learn muggle fighting?" Malfoy asked.

"Because Malfoy, sometimes it's best not to use your wand but you head." Hermione said.

"Like the X-men we all fight for a world, but unlike the X-men. Wizards hid away from the rest of the world. A world that fears and hates them." Harry said.

"So where fighting to prove that mutants and wizards can live among muggles?" Cho asked.

"That's partly the point, we strive to keep the mutants and now Wizards safe from muggle prosecution." Harry said.

"But why do muggles hate mutants so much if they're the next step in human evolution as are we?" Cho asked.

"Because muggles fear what they don't understand. And in my own opinion, they don't wish to understand what they fear." Harry said.

"I think this is a load of bull-crap. There aren't any muggles alive that would except any mutant or wizard." Malfoy said.

"I know of five." Ron said.

"Who?" Cho asked.

"The Fantastic Four, and Spider-man." Ron said.

"There is also, Iron-man, Captain America, Tony Stark. There are so many heroes who weren't born with their powers, some don't have powers at all." Harry said.

"What, The fantastic four and Spider-man are mutants, and Iron man isn't even human." Malfoy said.

"No Draco, The Fantastic Four lived perfectly normal lives up until a mission to the Von Doom Space Station to study a cosmic storm. The cosmic energy altered there DNA, giving them powers similar to how they felt and their personalities. For example, Johnny is very short tempered and according to his Sister Sue, He always has been even before the storm. As for Spider-man, He was a nobody, a dork in his everyday life he still is, but after being bitten by a radioactive spider, he gained his spider-like abilities." Harry said.

The class held on to every word except for Malfoy who didn't want to hear it.

"Okay, Class dismissed." Harry said.

The class left and Harry was getting ready for his next class when he sensed it, a dark presence in his mind. He allowed himself to enter it and found himself looking through Voldemort's eyes at The X-mansion.

"_He's here I swear to you my lord. It was his last known location." Wormtail said._

"_You better be right about this Wormtail, or it shall be your death." Voldemort warned._

Harry Fought off the connection the result was a mental blast that screamed out to every mind in the castle.

Storm was sitting on top of her desk as she explained the goals of the X-men when she suddenly heard a very loud and painful screech. She had felt that pain three times before, it had been Xavier the first time Jean the second and then it had been Hermione. Each had a different sound and this

was different from them all, only one person she knew of had a mental power strong enough to effect everyone like this person was.

"Harry." Storm gasped when the pain eased away.

Several doors burst open as The x-men fallowed by the school head of houses ran toward the Danger room. Hermione and Ron where standing there with Gambit, Jubilee, Bobby, Rogue, and Jean. The doors wouldn't open they had lost power.

"Stand aside." Storm said.

Storm placed her hands ahead of her and called forth the wind.

"Gale Force winds!" Storm cried.

The doors bukled under the pressure but didn't open.

"It's no good Reed built those doors to withstand even Ben's bashing." Johnny said.

"Who said, the lug was gonna bash it open?" Logan asked extending his claws with a Skint.

He made quick work of the damaged doors. Carving a hole wide enough for Ben and Colossus before running into the room. Harry lay at it's center his hands over his head.

"What is it Harry?" Logan asked.

"Voldemort's going to attack the mansion." Harry said.

"We left Emma in charge, the kids may be killed." Storm said.

"X-men Move out!" Scott called.

Several X-men rushed out leaving Harry, Logan, Storm, Jean, and Hermione behind incase Voldemort had planned an attack on the castle.

"I want all head of houses and remaining X-men to report to the War room now!" Dumbledore cried.

"All students must return to their common room's and remain their until further notice." 

Harry sat across from Snape as the meeting began.

"I fear that our war has now reached a new extreme, Lord Voldemort has made his move. War is upon us." Dumbledore said.

"It's a war he wanted since his return." Hermione said.

"Right, and as such we must soon face him in battle. I fear that Hogwarts shall fall before it is over." The headmaster said.

"Then we will rebuild Her, Repair the paintings. So long as Voldemort dose not win this war." Harry

said.

The group nodded, and after hours of planning and waiting Scott radioed.

"You guys we managed to stop the attack, but the mansion's gone. The bastard blew it up." Scott said.

"Anyone killed?" Hermione asked.

"Two kids where injured but no one was killed." Scott said.

"Good, but now I'll need you to call up any other heroes you know will be willing to help us. Voldemort will come after us here next." Xavier said.

"Got it, I'll be back soon." Scott said.

"How long till he gets here?" Jean asked.

"He'll be here by tomorrow." Harry said.

"Then let's get ready." Logan said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- Voldemort's arrival

The night was a sleepless one, the school had been locked down and X-men where placed at the entryways to the dorms. Harry stood on just within the boathouse Hermione and Rouge beside him.

"You okay?" Rogue asked.

"This is it, the day I knew would come. I didn't expect so many people to be involved." Harry said.

"Sometimes things can't be helped, look at the three of us. You and me where a couple, Hermione won you over. I still care for you Harry, but I want you to be with Hermione." Rogue said.

"And even after all that she's risking her life to make sure I'm safe along side her." Hermione said.

"Is this sapposed to cheer me up?" Harry asked.

"Sapposed to yeah." Rogue said.

Harry looked out at the rising Sun and caught sight of several moving Black figures.

"Their here!" Hermione cried.

"Get into the Castle, Come on!" Harry cried.

Rouge and Hermione took off after Harry climbing the stone stairs up into the courtyard.

Hermione raised her wand as she turned on the spot and fired red sparks.

Logan and Storm saw the sparks and turned in time to see several Dementors flying toward them.

"Hope this dose some damage." Storm said.

Her eyes became pure white and the sky above grew dark with storm clouds. The Dementors didn't stand a chance, with in seconds they had been struck down by massive tornados or lightning.

As they watched, the front Gates where blown open and death eaters raced into the grounds.

"So it has begun." Xavier said from his spot on the roof.

Hermione and Rouge stood back to back as the death eaters rushed into the courtyard. The first death eaters fell for their trap as they collided with invisible barriers created by Sue and Jean.

"Now Johnny!" Sue cried becoming visible.

At her command streams of fire erupted from above as Johnny and Harry used their powers to create dragon flames.

The death eaters screamed in pain as others stopped so as not to be burned.

"Inside now!" Sue cried running into the doors, Harry was the last to enter and sealed the doors shut.

"That won't hold for long." Harry said as the doors moved inwards as if to open but bounced back.

"Then let's move." Hermione said.

Rogue and Jean took off toward the great hall, while Harry, Sue, and Hermione took off into the staircase. When the doors blasted open tons of death eaters ran inside.

"Check the great hall, Bellatrix take your team and check the roofs, Malfoy the stair case is yours." Voldemort hissed as he seeming glided into the stair hall and flew up to the seventh floor.

The sounds of battle echoed from the great hall. Harry and the rest where invisible to the other men.

"Come out come out where ever you are." A death eater said.

Sue appeared.

"Honestly." She said before blasting him into the air painfully slamming into a stair that moved into his path. He dropped to the ground with a thud.

"After her!" Luscious Malfoy cried.

Two death eaters raced after her, screaming was heard seconds latter.

"Death by irony is always painful." Hermione said as she became visible.

She moved quickly slamming stone goblets into Luscious' remaining men.

"Mudblood." Malfoy cried.

"Your mother!" Harry cried as he jumped from the landing above.

He landed on Malfoy's back knocking him out cold.

"Leave him." Harry said.

Hermione nodded and cast a very complex binding hex.

"I could of sworn you killed him already." Sue said.

"No just a poor guy who took the wrong potion." Harry said.

On the roof Logan and Storm where busy fighting off death Eaters when Bellatrix appeared.

"You!" Bellatrix cried when she saw Logan.

"Me." Logan said with a scowl.

"How is it possible that you lived?" Bellatrix asked.

"Because I did." Logan said.

Bellatrix gave the command to her Team and the battle began to increase. Thunder echoed in the sky as bolts of energy flew from the hands of storm.

"You killed my friend." Logan said when he had pinned Bellatrix to the ground.

"Your right, and your idiot of a son, thought he had killed me, as if. Me and Luscious aren't that stupid." Bellatrix said.

"My son ain't so dumb either. He knew." Logan said.

"Impossible." Bellatrix said.

"What do you call me?" Logan asked as he dug his claws into Bellatrix's shoulder.

"Dead." A voice called as Logan was blasted off of Bellatrix.

Voldemort stood beside the witch as she stood holding her shoulder.

"Tom." Logan said standing up.

"So you lived, how?" Voldemort hissed.

"Same way I did!" Harry called as his foot connected with Voldemort's head.

"Potter!" Voldemort cried as he struggled to his feet.

Voldemort fired a spell that moved to fast for Harry to dodge and slammed him into a tower wall.

"Not this time!" Harry cried as he wiped the dust off him. The spell had effect his healing factor so his lip continued to bleed.

"You'll never learn potter." Voldemort said.

"You have it the wrong way." Harry said as he fired an optic blast sending Voldemort flying through a wall.

"Too easy." Hermione said.

Harry was forced to jump behind a gargoyle as several stunning hex flew out of the shadows.

"Give up Potter!" Voldemort cried.

Never!" Harry yelled as he moved out of his hiding spot.

Harry rushed past everyone until he was face to face with Voldemort, but before he could swing, someone grabbed his arm.

"Not this time potter!" The woman said.

Harry's jaw dropped, his mother stood above him wand in hand.

"Stay out of this!" Rogue cried punching Lily in the jaw.

"Don't kill her!" Harry called as he ran after Voldemort.

Rogue turned to the woman before her and ducked as Lily aimed a punch for her head.

Rogue retaliated with a heavy kick to the gut. She removed her glove and grabbed Lily by the neck.

Lily's breathing became shallow until Rogue let her fall to the floor in a coma.

"That was fast!" Rogue said as she ran to help Jean.

Harry looked for Voldemort he had climbed higher onto a tower. Voldemort fired several curses from atop the tower. Harry reached the top and stood across from Voldemort.

"Look at it Harry. Look at the battle we rage, it'll never end until one of us is dead, or we join forces." Voldemort said.

"We both know I'm not gonna join you, so there was no point in asking." Harry said.

Voldemort laughed.

"If you kill me you'll kill your mother."

"I know, but she's not real." Harry said.

Voldemort looked shocked at his words, raised his wand, and fired a more advanced cutting curse.

Harry cried in pain as his arm split open and the silver gleam of his bones was visible.

Voldemort's smirk vanished as the skin pulled it's self together.

Harry fired a ball of blue telekinetic energy that reduced the floor where Voldemort stood to dust.

Voldemort flew backward into the stone wall of the chamber below.

Voldemort stood his face bleeding from a large gash. Harry dived into an alcove as an exploding Hex slammed into the ground at his feet.

Harry screamed and Fried an optic blast that clipped Voldemort as he tried to move. Voldemort spun in the air flying off the over the edge of tower. He landed in the flooded area of the towers balcony, Harry jumped after him with all intention of caving his chest in with a clawed fist. Voldemort fire a knock back jinx that sent Harry flying backward into a Statue before falling down into the water below. Harry dragged him self to his feet, soaked he didn't notice Voldemort fire an exploding hex, and was hurled backward through a pillar into the marble wall of a statue.

Harry looked up as Voldemort advanced him. A blue ring appeared in his eyes as his anger began to build, he fired an optic blast and watched as Voldemort flew back into the water.

"You can't win Potter!" Voldemort cried as he stood up.

"No Tom, you can't win." Harry said.

Harry flew up to Voldemort and dug his claws into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort gasped as Harry's claws dug deep into his shoulder.

"You Missed." Voldemort said as he fell to his knees.

Harry bent down and looked into his red eyes, the blue ring in Harry's eyes making Harry seem more demonic then ever.

"You can't kill me." Voldemort said.

"Oh, I can." Harry said.

Harry stepped back and Voldemort watched as he floated into the air. The water rushed toward Harry, and floated into the air forming a giant wave. The water suddenly began to a spiral in the air and began to freeze forming a large ice spear.

"You took everything from me, caused me so much pain. I hope the next time we meet is when hell freezes over!" Harry cried.

The ice spear surge forward and drove its self right through Voldemort's chest. Blood splattered the wall behind Voldemort.

"You haven't won anything Potter. I've still gotten the one thing that makes you the happiest." Voldemort said.

Harry turned in time to see the Killing Curse heading for Hermione's back.

"Hermione!" Harry cried rushing toward her but Belatrix grabbed him and the spell hit Hermione in the back tossing her over the edge of the roof.

"NO!" Harry cried.

Every one watched in horror and Belatrix was reduced to ashes and Harry turned on Voldemort.

"This ends now!" Both men cried raising their wands.

No one heard wha was said but in the end both where sent flying over the edge of the tower.

Harry never felt himself hit the grass below. Or heard the voices, yelling his name as he was rushed into the hospital wing. He just felt his body relax and the world went black.

Hogwarts was in ruins hundred where injured several dead, but no one seemed to notice much of anything. They couldn't understand how thing had happened so fast.

"It's over." Ginny said as Rain fell from the sky.

"We did it." Kitty said.

"We won!" Ron cried

Yet no one could work up the nerve to be happy, because it had been so long since anyone had done what had happened here.

Harry didn't wake up from his deep sleep for two months during which time Rouge had begun a relationship with Remy. Ron had begun dating Kitty Pride and was actually doing better in school.

"Your up." Storm said as Harry opened his eyes.

"How long was I out of it?" Harry asked.

"Two months, Jean was getting worried." Storm said.

"So was I." Peter said.

"Of course, why wouldn't my Spider-like best friend be worried?" Harry asked.

Peter smiled as he removed his mask in the privacy of the room.

"So you headed back to New York this weekend. Or are you staying here?" Peter asked.

"I think I'm going back to New York, I'm not cut out to teach." Harry said.

End of Story?


End file.
